


Snuggles

by alexxanderhamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxanderhamiltrash/pseuds/alexxanderhamiltrash
Summary: After a particularly hard day, Alex and John decide to relax.





	Snuggles

Arriving home from a long day in parliament, Alexander Hamilton places his bag down and kicks off his shoes. As he goes to fill the kettle to make coffee, Alex hears a knock on the door.

Alex opens the door to a very frazzled John Laurens, who is holding two coffees and a bag of Chinese food in one hand, and a stack of DVDs in the other, clearly having knocked with his elbow or head. 

“Hello Laurens, want a hand?” Alex says

“Oh god, yes please!” He replies.

Alexander grabs the coffees and opens the door wider, stepping aside as he does so.

“Come sit, John.”

“Thank you”

The two men place their drinks and food on the coffee table. They take their seats, as John opens the conversation with, 

“I’m sorry for barging in tonight, uncalled.”

“You brought food and coffee, you do that, you can drop in at 2am for all I care!” Alex exclaims

“Oh great,” John grins. “Also, I come bearing movies. Want to choose one?”

“We’ll choose one together”

The men look at the stack of movies, all of MARVEL’s phase 1 and 2 movies, as well as typical chick flicks such as The Notebook and Me Before You. The stack also included comedies and kids films like Shrek and the 40-Year-Old Virgin. 

Alex hovers over the Captain America movies but settles for Shrek. John sniggers and agrees with his choice. Laurens gets up and puts the DVD in the player while Alex gets forks for the Chinese.

“Thanks, Laurens, I really needed this, today sucked.”

“I had heard, Lafayette mentioned it was awful, I hear Jefferson walked over you?”

“That Southern asshole lied to all of Congress, all so they’d vote against me.”

“Well shit. Want a hug?”

“Yes please,” Alex says, adorably.

John leans over and snuggles Alex into his side as the movie starts. They watch the movie and eat their Chinese cuddled up together on Alex’s couch.

The final notes of “I’m a Believer” wind down and John turns the tv off with his one free hand. His other arm is wrapped around Alex, who is well and truly asleep on his shoulder. Laurens smiles to himself and contemplates sleeping on the couch or moving Alex to his bed and going home. He decides to help Alex to bed, turning slightly and carrying him bridal style to the bed. 

John lays Alex down, and awkwardly removes his jacket to get him more comfortable and puts the blankets over him. He goes to leave, and he hears Alex say something.

“John, please stay.”

John winces, and says,

“I’ll be on the couch.”

“No stay here next to me, please”

Alex clumsily taps the other side of the bed.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes"

Laurens removes his shoes and overshirt, staying in his tank top and trousers. He slides in next to Alex and says,

"Goodnight, Alexander"

He hears an incoherent mumble and assumes it meant goodnight.

John rolls over to face Alex and feels the blankets shift slightly. For the second time that night, Alex snuggles up to John, and Laurens wraps his arm over Alex. And for the first time in a long time, they both sleep without nightmares.


End file.
